Gretchen and Karen: Best Friends Forever
by Stessa
Summary: A series of drabbles about Gretchen and Karen's friendship. How they help each other, and how they're always there for each other. [Set before the movie]
1. True Friend

**True Friend**

She was just looking at her body in the mirror, admiring her curves, after the new diet she had started, when her phone rang. She picked it up immediately, surprised that someone would call her.

"Yeah?"

"Karen, is that you?"

It was Gretchen. Gretchen Wieners. Karen's best friend.

"Gretchen, hey." Karen said, sitting down on her bed, while still watching herself carefully in the full length mirror, right beside her. She couldn't help it. Her butt had gotten so much smaller!

"I'm so glad you're there." Gretchen said, and you could tell she had been crying, "I need someone to speak to. Jason broke up with me… again."

She sniffed, and Karen felt bad for her.

"Why don't you come on over?" she suggested, getting up from her bed, to get a movie, for them to watch.

"I don't wanna be trouble…" Gretchen whispered, but Karen could tell, that she really wanted to come.

"You're never trouble, Gretchen, look, I'm popping in the movie. Get your cute little butt over here."

Gretchen didn't need to answer, because the dial tone was enough to let Karen know, that her friend was coming right over. Gee, she needed to get the low fat soymilk ice cream.

…20 minutes later, they were sitting on Karen's pink couch, eating ice cream out of the same bowl, while watching reruns of _Friends._ Gretchen had tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving behind a trace of black mascara, while Karen herself, was listening carefully, trying to understand everything her friend was saying, even though she didn't. She knew it herself, she was kinda dumb.

"…and then he said that he got back together with Taylor again, and I told him I loved him, but he didn't care!" Gretchen whined, scooping another spoonful of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth, "I just don't understand what's wrong with me, Karen… I can never get Jason to love me the way I love him. No one loves me."

"I love you." Karen quickly said, mainly because it was the only thing she could think of, and she hoped it'd make her friend feel better.

"Thanks, Karen." Gretchen mumbled, and offered her a small smile. She looked at the bowl for awhile, getting lost in the almost melted ice, which actually didn't taste that good anymore. She looked up, some time later, and said; "Ah, who needs Jason anyway! I've got some new men to love, _Ben and Jerry_!"

Karen giggled, and quickly took another spoon of ice cream into her mouth, letting the ice slide down her throat, "Ben and Jerry are the best! You can always count on them."

"That's right." Gretchen said, grabbing both their spoons, and placing them in the bowl, before sitting it on the floor beside the couch, "But enough out of them, we can't have us getting fat."

"Okay…" Karen mumbled, her eyes lingering on the bowl for a second too long. She then looked up at Gretchen again, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I will be." Gretchen said, almost as if she was telling herself so. She then turned her head to look at the blonde again, "Thanks for caring, Karen. Regina would have never cared that much. You're a great friend."

"That's what friends are for." Karen told her, pulling her in for a hug, "You always support me, and I always support you. We support each other."

"Yeah!" Gretchen said, laughing a little, "Yeah, we do."

_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _

_

* * *

Ah, so yeah. That was just a short drabble. I sorta just got the idea, watching my 'Mean Girls' DVD after a very long time of not watching it. I used to be obsessed with this movie, and my favourite character has always been Gretchen. She's just wonderful._

_Anyway, it was the scene where they were all supposed to apologise to someone, and Karen apologised to Gretchen about the diarrhoea incident. I just wondered what their friendship has been like, so I decided to sit down and write a scene from their lives. It's set before the movie, and who knows, if I get another idea someday, I might add another scene or something, so if you liked this, put it on alerts (:_

_I don't really know if a lot of people read 'Mean Girls' fics, but I wanted to write one, so there it is. Please review, it'd mean the world to me. _

_I don't own 'Mean Girls' or the song 'True Friend' – that one is by Hannah Montana, and it fitted the moment. _


	2. You Belong Here

**You Belong Here**

_They all laugh of her, because she's a little weird, and a little dumb, and because her breasts can feel when it's gonna rain. It's like… Why don't they get to know her? See what's beneath her blonde façade? Because she's so much more. I really don't understand how they can treat my Karen that way…_

Gretchen looked up from her diary, as Karen whimpered from the bed, where she was tugged beneath a bunch of pink and purple covers, trying to get some sleep. Her mascara was smudged, and her hair was messed up, but Gretchen really didn't mind. She just hoped Karen was better now when she'd slept a little.

Karen sat up in bed, looking around the room, as to figure out where she was. By the time it finally occurred to her, Gretchen had closed her pink, heart diary, and locked it safely into her desk drawer. She moved from her chair to the bed, sitting down close to her friend.

"Are you feeling better, Karen?" Gretchen questioned, as she handed her a tissue, to let her blow her nose.

Karen grabbed the tissue, and looked at Gretchen, "I'm better now, thanks." She blew her nose, and handed the tissue back to Gretchen, who took it, hoping she wouldn't catch any germs, "It made me feel better, that you didn't resent me."

"I could never resent you!" Gretchen quickly said, throwing the tissue into the garbage can, "I will always stand by you, even if you're a little blonde, and you get weird feelings in your breasts."

Karen looked confused for a second, her eyes wide, "I'm not a little blonde, Gretchen. I'm a lot blonde. Look at my hair."

Gretchen awkwardly laughed, choosing not to comment on that one, "Yeah…" she paused, "What happened anyway?"

"They all made fun of me," Karen said, her eyes getting sad, "I was supposed to read something up in English, and I couldn't even pronounce it. So they laughed, and then it started raining later, and my breasts felt weird. I told Trang Pack, and then she told everyone, and they _all _laughed."

"I'm sorry…" Gretchen said, pulling her in for a hug, "You don't deserve it."

"Well, maybe I do…" Karen said, as she pulled back, "I'm failing in almost everything, and… Maybe I'm just a little weird."

"You're not weird, Karen." Gretchen assured her, "You're just special, and you're yourself. And that's exactly who you should be."

"It's just…" Karen trailed off, her voice a low whisper, "I don't feel like I belong anywhere…"

"Yes you do, Karen." Gretchen said, pulling her in for another hug, "You belong right here."

* * *

_Another short drabble. Gosh, that was fast, wasn't it? I have two other ideas, but if you have any, feel free to share. It just has to be Gretchen and Karen moments XD_

_I don't own Mean Girls, feel free to review!_


	3. When We First Met

**When We First Met**

Little Karen Smith made her way across the playground, holding on tight to her pink Barbie doll. She was dressed in a white and pink summer dress, and her hair was in pigtails. Her ballerina shoes weren't the best footwear for a day in preschool, but her mom cared more about fashion than anything else, so that was how she was dressed.

She was softly singing _Itsy Bitsy Spider_, while jumping between the flagstones, her dress flowing around her small legs. She didn't know what to do. No one wanted to play with her, just because she wanted her Barbie doll to be a weather woman, who could feel in her breasts what temperature it was outside. What was weird about that?

She was just looking around for someone else to play with, but no one was free. So she jumped onto one of the swings, after sitting her Barbie down in the grass, so she could watch her. She was swinging back and forth, squealing in delight, when suddenly, a girl stopped before her, curiously looking at her game.

Karen stopped the swing, and jumped off, quickly taking her Barbie before the strange girl stole it. She stood before her, and looked her over. She was wearing a purple skirt, and a green blouse. Her curly hair was held back by a butterfly buckle, and she was smiling.

"Hi!" she said, waving her hand, "My name is Gretchen, do you wanna play?"

Karen looked at her for a little while, before slowly nodding her head, "I- I have a Barbie doll. We can play in the sand?"

"Sure!" Gretchen smiled. She grabbed Karen's hand, and made her way towards the sand, where she sat down, looking up at Karen with questionable eyes, "What's your name?"

"Karen." Karen pouted sitting down as well. She placed her Barbie in the sand, and gathered a pink shovel, to maybe build a castle.

Gretchen softly took the Barbie, and curiously looked at it, "Does she have a name?"

Karen softly shook her head, but then shrugged, "She can feel in her breasts when it's gonna rain."

Gretchen's eyes got wide, and Karen feared another friend would leave her, but she was pleasantly surprised, "_Really_? How cool! That's the bestest!"

"Thank you!" Karen said, finally opening up to the new girl, "Don't you have a Barbie, so they could play together?"

"I have some at home," Gretchen told her, making the Barbie walk over the sand, "My daddy is rich, so I have a lot of Barbies. We can always get to my place one day, and play with them all!"

"Woow," Karen said, watching her closely, "I'd really like to play with all your Barbies. Can we?"

"Sure!" Gretchen said, smiling widely, "But let's play with this one right now, right Karen?"

"Okay." Karen whispered, as the two girls started to build their castle, and play with it for hours.

Suddenly Gretchen turned to her, a smile on her little face, "I really like playing with you, Karen. Let's be best friends."

Karen nodded, grinning widely, "Yes, best friends!" she cheered, "Forever and always!"

* * *

_Oh, so yeah. Third drabble was how they first met. I hope you liked it. It takes me like… 10 minutes to write one of these, so it's not a lot of effort. I have one more drabble written, so perhaps I'm gonna leave it with those four, if I don't suddenly gets another idea ;o _

_I don't own Mean Girls, but I'd like for you guys to review me!_


	4. For the Rest of Ever

**For the Rest of Ever**

"I just can't believe it!" Gretchen said, looking at Karen, plead in her eyes, "They never seemed to have trouble, and then suddenly, BAM! They're sitting there in front of me, telling me that they're getting a divorce!"

"I'm sorry." Karen mumbled, awkwardly padding her best friend on the arm. It was hard to know what to do, because she'd never been in such a situation before. Gretchen was hurt, badly, her parents had dropped the bomb on her, "I wish I could help."

"I just dunno how it happened!" Gretchen continued, as if Karen hadn't spoken a word, "I'm only 12 years old, and I need both my parents with me. If I go with my mom, I won't have my dad's money, and if I go with my dad, I'm seriously gonna miss my mom!"

"It's tough," Karen said, sighing loudly, "Just don't leave this town, please? I wouldn't know what to do without you here, Gretchen. You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend, Karen." Gretchen assured her, for the first time, actually catching something Karen said, "You're right, I can't leave. But I just… I need someone to stay with me. Can you sleep over the night?"

"Sure," Karen said, padding her hand, "We can watch movies and girl-talk."

"Yeah," Gretchen said, smiling a little, "Yeah we can."

…

2 hours later, the two girls were tucked beneath each a blanket, watching some sweet romance movie, giggling because of the cute guys in it.

Suddenly Gretchen turned to Karen, a big smile across her face, "Thank you, Karen, thank you for staying with me tonight."

Karen stared back, a playful smile across her face, "I'll stay with you as long as you want, Gretchen."

Gretchen got the hint, and with a glint in her eye, she replied; "What are you doing for the rest of ever?"

* * *

_So yeah, I don't own 'Mean Girls', and I write this for fun. I don't force you to review, but please?_


End file.
